


true and everlasting, that's what you want

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s so much about her that’s no longer familiar, but there’s still so much about her that’s at the front of his mind like they’d never split.</p>
            </blockquote>





	true and everlasting, that's what you want

**Author's Note:**

> title from phoenix's [Countdown](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/countdown.html)
> 
> i dont know what this is?? jesse thoughts from the trunk scene i guess

He doesn’t know what she’s about to ask, he just knows he’s going to do it. Whatever it is, he’ll do it. He’s tired of trying to fool himself into thinking he doesn’t love her, doesn’t need her, and he’s tired of being _away_ from her.

They haven’t been this close in years and he can tell she doesn’t use the same shampoo but uses the same perfume. Her hair is shorter than he’s ever seen it, but still grown out from when she first came back to town. There’s so much about her that’s no longer familiar, but there’s still so much about her that’s at the front of his mind like they’d never split.

He’s sure she’s got another reason for this, because he still knows she’s good at getting what she wants and if all she wanted was a fuck, she would have gotten it already. She’s pressed back to his hips and tilting her head like she would when she wanted him to lean in and kiss her, bite at her neck, _mark_ her.

He doesn’t, but he’s lightheaded from the idea that he could. The tension hasn’t quite broken yet, even though he knows that’s where this is heading--with his cock buried in her and her muffling herself while she squirms over the trunk of her car, maybe flipping her so she can wrap her legs around his hips and they can kiss like they used to and she can grab at his collar--because they’ve been here before.

“Anything,” he tells her again, mouth hovering just over her skin and his voice already rough, and he hears that relaxed, from-the-chest laugh she does when she’s tired and satisfied and _Lord_ , he hasn’t heard that in so long.

He watches over her shoulder as she opens the trunk, and his heart sinks.

...Okay, then. Maybe he was a little off on where this was going.

Time to start trying to fool himself again, he guesses, because nothing’s changed.

He still knows he’ll do anything for her.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
